2013 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season
The 2013 hurricane season was below average and only produced 9 storms and NO MAJORS! 2013 was a rare occurrence. Timeline Systems Akeera (C2) A strong March Tropical Cyclone, a rare occurrence when the first storm is the strongest. Akeera peaked with 105mph winds on March 22nd. Akeera formed just 90 miles south of the shore. Akeera since was in cold waters so the storm didn't strengthen any more, and instead started to weaken. The system dissipated because if it just 40 miles off the coast of the city of Dylan. Akeera's remnants passed 50 miles south of land, and didn't redevelop, even though there was listed to have been a slight chance. Bill (C2) Another early on strong storm, Bill formed about 500miles SW of Plymouth. Bill headed north west. When Bill was in Southern waters, the storm grew in size, and peaked at a C2 intensity. Bill traveled rather quick and tracked pretty far before weakening to a depression. Bill was able to reach 150 miles south of Plymouth before it dissipated. The remnants of Bill reached the shore producing gusty winds and tropical downpours. Bill's remnants may have strengthened back to a tropical depression, but this was not confirmed by the DKNHC. Cara (TS) A small storm, Cara formed in open ocean, which was very cool for this time of year. because of this, Cara remained small. Cara peaked with only 40mph and was likely to reach TS status. Cara then began to significantly weaken and the storm eventually dissipated out to sea. Cara reached a peak of only 45mph and 1007mb. Cara at that time hit a tiny island known as Pirate Island just 45 miles from the shoreline. No damage was reported. Cara dissipated just 15 miles north of its landfall. Dillion (TS) Dillion was an early July storm, with the unseasonly cold waters, Dillion remained a weak tropical storm. Dillion formed about 100 miles west of Plymouth. This was an open ocean storm. 50o water temps over the ocean prevented the storm from becoming a hurricane nor even a severe tropical storm. Therefore, Dillion began to weaken as it continued to move over colder waters. The storm eventually dissipated 180 miles NW of Plymouth, just 80 miles from its origin. Ernest (C1) Ernesto formed just 90 miles offshore of DC, and stalled. Ernest over the next 4 days, stalled 90 miles south of the city. during this time, Ernest strengthened very slowly. Waters even here were very cool. However, the conditions were enough to strengthen Ernest to a low C1 storm. The storm started stirring about a day after peak. As Ernest began to move, it lost strength and started to weaken over colder waters south of the shore. Ernest hit the shore with 30mph winds, doing very small amounts of damage, mainly to trees and power lines. Fran (C2) Forming 60 miles offshore, Fran became a hurricane just a day after formation. This baffled scientists, as water as cool. Fran strengthened rather fast there-on, and peaked at 100mph. This is also the first storm to reach a triple digit number since April. Fran formed in the middle of July. Waters are naturally cooling down. Fran began to weaken as fast as it grew. Weakening Fran passed about 30 miles SW of Plymouth. The storm passed without making impact on land. Fran dissipated the next day about 60 miles from Plymouth. Gallia (C1) Gallia formed about 400 miles S of DC. Gallia strengthened quite slow and took 3 days to reach its 75mph peak. Gallia started to weaken pretty much right as it reached peak. The storm started to weaken pretty quick. Gallia was downgraded to a tropical depression 2 days later. Gallia still held on to its last amount of strength. Gallia then regained a slight amount of strength. It peaked at 60mph before weakening. Gallia finally dissipated 200 miles S of the city of Bangor. Hector (C1) Hector formed about 100 miles west of Plyouth in the end of July. Hector wandered west gaining little strength. Hector eventually peaked after 5 days at a C1 with 75mph. It then started weakening greatly. It then only took 2 days for Hector to dissipate. Hector dissipated about 150 miles from origin as it moved very slow. This is why Hector was able to pull of becoming a hurricane. Ibrahim (TS) Ibrahim was a weak end of season storm. The system formed in early August. Seasonally cool waters being present and cooling meant Ibrahim would remain small. The storm peaked at 50mph and weakened shortly after. Ibrahim dissipated a week before the official end date. Dissipation occurred way offshore and no land interaction occurred. Category:Delcore's Category:DK Seasons Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Tropical storms Category:Typhoons Category:Below-average seasons Category:Seasons with no majors